The Sad Story of Henry/Transcript
George Carlin (US Version) * George Carlin: Once an engine attached to a train was afraid of a few drops of rain. It went into a tunnel and squeaked through its funnel, and wouldn't come out again. * (Edward's whistle blows) * George Carlin: The engine's name is Henry. His driver and fireman argued with him, but he would not move. * Henry: The rain will spoil my lovely green paint and red stripes. * George Carlin: He said. * (The conductor's whistle blowing) * George Carlin: The conductor blew his whistle till he had no more breath, and waved his flag till his arms ached, but Henry still stayed in the tunnel and blew steam at him. * Henry: I'm not going to spoil my lovely green paint and red stripes for any of you. * George Carlin: Then, along came Sir Topham Hatt, the man of charge of all the engines on the Island of Sodor. * Sir Topham Hatt: We will pull you out. * George Carlin: Said Sir Topham Hatt. But Henry only blew steam at him. Everyone pulled except Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: Because... * George Carlin: He said. * Sir Topham Hatt: ...my doctor has forbidden me to pull. * George Carlin: But still, Henry stayed in the tunnel. Then, they tried pushing from the other end. Sir Topham Hatt said... * Sir Topham Hatt: One, two, three, push! * George Carlin: ...but he didn't help. * Sir Topham Hatt: My doctor has forbidden me to push. * George Carlin: He said. They pushed, and pushed, and pushed, but still, Henry stayed in the tunnel. At last, Thomas came along. The conductor waved his red flag and stopped him. Everyone argued with Henry. * Everyone: Look, it has stopped raining. * George Carlin: They said. * Henry: Yes, but it will began again soon. * George Carlin: Said Henry. * Henry: And what will become with green paint with red stripes then? * (Thomas arrives at that moment) * George Carlin: Thomas pushed and puffed and pushed as hard as ever he could. * (Thomas attempts to push) * George Carlin: But still Henry stayed in the tunnel. * (Thomas continues to push but fails) * George Carlin: Eventually, even Sir Topham Hatt gave up. * Sir Topham Hatt: We shall take away your rails... * George Carlin: He said. * Sir Topham Hatt: ...and leave you here until you're ready to come out of the tunnel. * George Carlin: They took up the old rails, and built a wall in front of Henry, so the other engines wouldn't bump into him. * (Everyone locks Henry in the tunnel with bricks) * George Carlin: All Henry could do was to watch the trains rushing through the other tunnel. He was very sad, because he thought no-one would see his lovely green paint and red stripes again. As time went on, Edward and Gordon would often pass by. Edward would say... * Edward: Peep, peep! Hello! * George Carlin: And Gordon would say... * Gordon: boop, boop, boop! Serves you right. * George Carlin: Poor Henry had no steam to answer. His fire had gone out. Soot and dirt from the tunnel had spoilt his lovely green paint with red stripes anyway. How long do you think Henry would stay in the tunnel before he overcomes his fear of the rain, and decides to journey out again? Category:Transcripts Category:Thomas & Friends transcripts Category:Thomas & Friends season 1 transcripts